


A Selfless Act

by ericsonclan



Series: I Want to Be the Very Best AU [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Other, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Sophie gets her very first Pokemon.
Series: I Want to Be the Very Best AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698070
Kudos: 1





	A Selfless Act

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Sophie always loved drawing, being able to capture all the different sights and people around. But her favorite thing to draw was nature, the sky, the tall grasses surrounding her town and flowers sprouting all around. They were all so much fun to draw. She had a secret spot that she liked to draw in even though her parents told her not to go up in the hills unless she was with her sister or one of them. She’d venture there as often as she could, carrying a backpack with all her essentials and a pokeball on her belt just in case she ever ran into a Pokémon that wanted to join her. She had a pencil and sketchbook for drawing, her favorite baseball cap and a snack in case she got hungry. Finding a peaceful spot in the grassy field she’d slide her baseball cap on her head, sit down and pull out her sketchbook as she drew to her heart's content. 

One day when she was busy drawing some nearby flowers when she heard an odd sound come from the ground. It was almost as if something was trying to scratch its way to the surface. All of the sudden two claws shot out of the ground. A Pokémon slowly emerged, its golden outer shell shining as its two black eyes stared at Sophie.

Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp of excitement. 

“A Sandshrew!” She tried to slowly approach it holding out her bag of berries she had snuck with her. 

“Do you want some?” 

The Sandshrew ran back into its hole, disappearing without another trace. Sophie stared at the hole. Her eyes shone with tears. She really wanted to make friends with a Pokémon. But hopefully it would show up again. 

Going up to the hills the next day, Sophie hoped she’d see Sandshrew again. Her hope had come true as the little Sandshrew popped its head out from the hole. Sophie tried a different strategy this time, leaving her berries by her side. 

“You can have some if you like.” She then went back to sketching the tall grass nearby. Her heart beat fast as she watched the Pokémon get closer out of the corner of her eye. It slowly approached the bag, its claws struggling to get the berries. After a few attempts it was successful. It froze suddenly, staring once again at Sophie who looked over with a smile. It turned around, running back to its hole and throwing the berries inside for safekeeping. Each day that Sophie showed up the Sandshrew would become more and more comfortable with her, letting out a little cry of joy whenever it saw the berries. Soon the two would sit together, the Pokémon munching happily on the berries while she drew. 

One day Sophie decided to go up the hillside earlier in the day. She gathered her usual supplies and started strolling up the hillside. She wanted to try sitting in a different location and chose to sit near the grass. She was about to start to set up when she heard a rustle coming from the nearby tall grass. Her eyes stared at the grass, curious to see what Pokémon was making the noise. A Growlithe popped out, its ears folded back as they snarled at Sophie. She slowly started to back away, her heart racing as she tried to figure out a way to get out safely. She didn’t have much time to think however before the Growlithe lunged forward, its sharp teeth aimed at her neck. Suddenly a golden Pokémon ran forward, jumping in front of her. It was the Sandshrew. By doing so it got caught in the Growlithe’s teeth. Its claws desperately scratched at its opponent. They connected with Growlithe’s face. It let out a yelp, releasing the Sandshrew from its grip before hiding back in the tall grass. 

“Sandshrew!” Sophie cried, looking at it in fear as its wound bled. She swept it up into her arms, cuddling it close to her. She sprinted down the hill, her legs and throat burning as she looked around desperately for the Pokémon center. When she saw the red-roofed building she rushed inside. 

“I need help! This Sandshrew got hurt!” Her voice cracked, her hands clutching the Pokémon closer to her. 

“Oh my!” A nurse exclaimed, running forward. “What happened to your Pokémon?” 

“It’s not mine.” Sophie felt tears falling down her face. “It’s just my friend. It saved me from getting hurt.” 

The nurse simply nodded, slowly reaching forward to take the Sandshrew from Sophie. When Sophie was finally able to release it the nurse took the Pokémon away to heal it. Sophie sat in the corner of the room; her nerves rose as each minute passed. Soon she was pacing back and forth before the same nurse showed up in front of her. 

“The Sandshrew will be just fine. I can bring it out if you wanna see it.” 

“Yes!” Sophie exclaimed. “Please.”

The nurse left behind two sliding doors before reappearing with the healed Sandshrew. Its little black eyes glanced around the room, its body slightly trembling before it saw Sophie. With a cry it hopped out of the nurse’s arms towards her. Sophie knelt down, giving the Pokémon a gentle hug. 

“Thank you so much.” she said to the nurse before looking toward the Sandshrew. “These people will help you get back home, okay?” With that she stood up to make her way back to her house.  
She paused when a pair of claws scratched against the pokeball on her hip. 

“Oh. It looks like the Sandshrew wants to join you.” The nurse noted with a smile. 

“But…” she looked down at the Sandshrew. “I got you hurt.”

The Pokémon’s eyes looked at her before it began to scratch the pokeball again.

Sophie felt tears well up again. “Okay. I promise to be the best trainer I can be!” she declared, waving her arms around with passion. Taking the pokeball off her belt, she threw it with a quick flick of her wrist towards the Sandshrew who let out a happy cry before disappearing into the ball. Picking up the pokeball, she held it close to her heart. _We’re gonna go on a great adventure and keep each other safe. That’s a promise._


End file.
